User blog:CEDJunior/Melanie Jones (My Husband's Secret Wife)
Melanie Jones (Briana Evigan) was a villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, My Husband's Secret Wife (alternately titled, Already Married; airdate August 19, 2018). Backstory and Events Melanie Jones' brief backstory revealed that she and husband Alex were parents of a young boy, but he tragically passed away. Since then, the couple began resorting to kidnapping to fill their void, and their target was widowed art gallery owner Avery Stinson (the film's main protagonist) and her son, Jack. The couple made an attempt near the Kids' Gym, but a security guard (who Alex thought would be off duty) thwarted the plan. When Alex was thanked by Avery regarding her and Jack, he decided to marry Avery as part of his new plan to take Jack. However, Melanie became deranged and jealous of Avery after attending their wedding, and she made attempts to kill her as part of her abduction plan. She first appeared in the film as a buyer at Avery's gallery, but Avery would later learn the truth about Melanie when she drove and saw Alex and Melanie kissing each other. When Avery visited Melanie about Alex, Melanie revealed herself as Alex's original wife, and later revealed her past history of failed attempt to have children, while also telling Avery to stay away from Alex under the claim that she and Alex had history. Melanie's psychotic personality came to light when she vandalized Avery's display (which was done as a tribute to her deceased first husband, Jesse) and later lashed out at Avery at her gallery. The villainess also bludgeoned Hugh, the boyfriend of Avery's sister, Cat, with a sledgehammer when he was closing in on her secret, and she also drugged Avery afterwards. When Melanie visited Avery in the hospital, she feigned disinterest in Alex and stated that they were both too good for him, making a blood pact to leave him. Death However, the evil Melanie was still up to her villainous antics, as she (in a hooded and masked disguise) made an attempt to run down Avery. The film's climax saw Melanie abduct, tie up, and gag Cat when she went to the couple's home and saw evidence that they were planning to abduct Jack, but not before Cat sent a video message to Avery about her discovery. After learning about Avery's whereabouts, the deranged villainess confronted Avery and held her at gunpoint, while also boasting about deceiving Avery about leaving Alex. Melanie fired shots at Avery, which were heard by Alex, who helped bring Melanie to Avery when she was hiding. Alex coerced Melanie to give him his gun so he could kill Avery, only to turn the gun on his psychotic wife and shoot her, killing Melanie. Trivia *Briana Evigan also played recurring villainess Sonja Lam on From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series. Gallery Melanie Villainess.jpg|Melanie putting on her villainous disguise Melanie Jones 2.jpg Melanie Jones 3.jpg Deceased Melanie.jpg|Melanie after being shot to death by Alex Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Jealous Category:Killed By Ally Category:Killed By Lover Category:Killed By Own Weapon Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased